


Pailing Jade and Green

by Bloodyshadow1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sequel, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyshadow1/pseuds/Bloodyshadow1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of recovering from her battle with the highbloods, Kanaya Maryam is ready to leave the hospital, and more importantly she is ready to consummate her matespritship with her beloved Nepeta.  Sequel of Between Jade and Green, first time lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nepeta's Game

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to let everyone know that this is my first smut fic, or lemon, so don't expect too much. Not only that but I'm out of my depth being a straight, male, virgin, but my creative writing teacher told us to write out of our comfort zones and I really wanted to continue this story. Hopefully it will be acceptable enough for people to like it, if not, constructive criticism is appreciated.

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since Kanaya had woken up in the hospital. After the first week Feferi had cleared her to go back to her hive as long as she had someone to take care of her, which Nepeta had unselfishly agreed to do. Feferi agreed that Nepeta would be a good caretaker, but she was surprisingly strict when informing them that Kanaya wasn’t to do anything strenuous for the next week. The two mid-castes blushed deeply when Feferi mentioned that strenuous activity included bucket filling, but agreed to follow her instructions.

  
It was surprisingly hard for the two of them to follow Feferi’s instructions for the past week thought. It wasn’t like their relationship was purely physical, or even a little physical at the moment, as they had just made their relationship official. Still, two young trolls in a new matespritship that had already been riddled with turmoil tended to want to consummate like bunnies. Even Kanaya, the designated mom/lusi of the group and therefore the responsible one, had been growing more and more impatient as she spent every day with her sexy new matesprit. Seriously, for the week that they weren’t allowed to do anything Kanaya had to avert her gaze every time Nepeta tried to reach for something on a high shelf. And since it was the perfect torture for the rainbowdrinker, it seemed like everything Nepeta needed was on a high shelf that gave the world, and Kanaya, a perfect view of her spectacular behind.

  
But the dreaded week was finally over and after getting the okay from Feferi, Kanaya almost had Nepeta then and there on the Empresses’ desk. But Nepeta had stopped her; earlier in the week they had agreed that they wanted their first time together to be special. Kanaya cursed her past self from a week ago who had agreed, she didn’t know how much she would come to regret her words, but still she relented and helped an amused Feferi reorganize the papers Kanaya had swept aside in her has of lust before going back to their hive. They had agreed that their first time would be at, “Our Place,” since it was where they had first kissed. So they decided to go camping for a few days and make a special weekend out of it; a human term, but one that fit.

  
They had been preparing this day since yesterday, food, clothing, tents, it was all ready to go, and while Kanaya didn’t know much about roughing it other than her time from the game, she thought they had enough for a weekend. Nepeta had agreed with that adorable smile Kanaya had loved so much and the two of them departed. It was a pleasant walk since their destination wasn’t that far, only an hour or two away from town at their pace. Kanaya had forced herself to take the lead though, if she walked behind Nepeta the whole trip, the two of them wouldn’t make it to their destination. But they did, and just as every time before the majesty of the sight left Kanaya speechless until Nepeta shook her smiling.

  
They set up the camp, pitching the tent, setting up a fire pit, gathering wood, etc. without a word. Both of them too nervous about what they came here to do to speak, each terrified of ruining this special day with the wrong words. When she was finished with her chores Kanaya surveyed the campsite. It wasn’t much, but that it was adequate and would serve their purposes, she thought beaming with a bit of pride toward her labor.

  
“It’s actually kind of purtty,” a voice from behind the jadeblood spoke up, breaking the silence.

  
Just hearing her matesprit’s voice made Kanaya smile, “yes it is,” she started by before she could finish a Nepeta sized figure slammed into her cuddling her from behind.

  
“Get a good look Kanaya,” Nepeta whispered sultry from behind the taller troll. “Because I want you to always remember where I made you mine,” she said bringer her arms from around Kanaya’s hips to the rainbowdrinker’s breasts over her clothes. She pushed her lips to the back of Kanaya’s neck and planted kisses on any exposed skin she could find.

  
“N-Nepeta,” Kanaya moaned, this was unexpected, but wonderful nonetheless and her lover took her moans that signaled her to keep going. Kanaya was suddenly aware of a few things at that moment; one was that she had gone far too long without sex. The other, was that even though she couldn’t see Nepeta, she could tell the cattroll was naked.

Though Nepeta had never done anything like this before, outside of her wet dreams, she knew that Kanaya was going to be her first. She had waited weeks to do this with Kanaya, and even though they agreed to take it slow, herself control had finally eroded on this little trip of theirs and she had wanted to make Kanaya hers right then and there.A clothed Kanaya had become something of a fetish to Nepeta. In the few weeks they had spent living together Nepeta had seen her beloved’s naked body, she had even helped bathe it a few times when Kanaya first came home. To say that it was fantastic and the second sexiest thing the cattroll had ever seen was an understatement, but Nepeta had a different kind of kink. She loved her woman wrapped in different fabrics and outfits; it was by far the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Every time she had dreamed or imagined filling a pail with Kanaya she always pictured the jadeblood wearing different sexy outfits or costumes as they made love. She didn’t know why, maybe it was because she loved the feeling of cloth against her naked body, maybe it was because she loved playing with yarn and other stuff like it, or maybe it was because Kanaya wrapped in her fancy clothes screamed Kanaya and what could be sexier to her than Kanaya. Whatever the reason, all Nepeta knew was that Kanaya clothed and her naked got her pussy purring.

  
“W-what are you doing Nepeta,” Kanaya moaned has Nepeta rubbed her breasts with one had while dipping the other past the rim of her skirt.

  
“Come on Kanaya,” Nepeta said giving her girlfriend’s neck a lick, loving the salty taste of the jadeblood’s white shining skin. “You’ve done this more than I have, so I’m sure you know exactly what I’m doing. Come on Kanaya, we’re alone; in a romantic place, and we both broughta fuckton of buckets. We’ve been planning on doing this since you got back to the hive, you know you want to do this,” Nepeta half whined, half spoke seductively.

  
“Okay fine,” Kanaya said as her worries melted away as Nepeta’s fingers found her nook and played it like a pro. “But first,” she said quickly turning around taking Nepeta by surprise, “this,” she said as she cupped the smaller troll’s face and kissed her for all she had. After what felt like forever of making out Kanaya broke the kiss and a strand of saliva connected them. “I’ve been waiting to do that since I saw you this morning,” Kanaya told her and pulled her into a hug.

  
“I suppose that’s as good of a start as mine,” Nepeta said a bit dizzy from that kiss. “I also think that I we could use more of those,” she said and pecked Kanaya on the lips, once, twice, three times, each lasting longer and got more heated. She started to move down her matesprit’s body kissing her over her clothes until she got to Kanaya’s midriff and finally kissed her lover’s exposed skin with all she had.

  
“Nepeta,” Kanaya moaned softly happy enough to let her lover explore her. Most of the time Kanaya was more of an equal lover, but the catgirl moved to quickly to keep up, but she promised Nepeta in her head that she would make up for her lack of participation.

  
“Trust me love,” Nepeta replied to Kanaya’s moan. She stopped her trail of kisses and pulled herself up by Kanaya’s shoulders and kissed her partially open lips quickly and gave her matesprit’s breasts a squeeze before going back down below.

  
Instead of returning to Kanaya’s bare midriff once again she went lower to explore her love of Kanaya in a skirt. Giving her a wink, Nepeta dove under the jadeblood’s skirt in a flash. For a moment it tickled Kanaya, with Nepeta’s hair rubbing against her legs and belly, “Nepeta, that tickles,” Kanaya said trying to speak as she laughed. “At least let me get undressed first,” she said reaching for her belt.

  
“No,” Nepeta said almost spoiled. She stopped Kanaya by putting one of her hands on the rainbowdrinker’s thighs and giving it a rub. “I like it down here, it’s like it’s my own secret hideout and your skin lights it giving me quite the spectacupur view,” she said as she observed the insides of Kanaya’s skirt. The rainbowdrinker had worn the sexiest underwear she could make, she had tried to alchemize something a bit more risqué, but she had been unable to do so. Instead, beneath Kanaya’s clothes she wore a matching set of lace undergarments; black and jade to match her makeup and her blood. Normally the contrast of the colors was perfect, but not in this situation where Kanaya was so fucking wet, her own jade colored fluids covered her underwear, leaving them much darker than usual.

  
Kanaya’s face was fiery jade as Nepeta buried her face in her loins hidden within her skirt, “I’m sorry if it’s a bit… ‘Dusty,’” she said for a lack of a better word. “It’s been quite a few sweeps since I’ve filled a pail with someone. Or even explored by myself,” she said embarrassed.

  
Nepeta however was more than ready to prove Kanaya wrong, maybe up close her nook smelt a bit musky, but it was a pleasant musk that was Kanaya’s scent. The sight and smell of Kanaya’s wet and begging nook made Nepeta’s own start to drip. There was just something intoxicating about it that made both of Nepeta’s mouths water. “Then let me do the exploring for the both of us,” Nepeta said, giving her lover a cute little smirk even if it was pointless since they couldn’t see each other through Kanaya’s skirt. Realizing that the act was pointless in the position they were in, Nepeta decided to pretend as if she hadn’t tried to smile at her matesprit and instead went back to the plan of filling pails with Kanaya until she couldn’t walk. That would come later though; right now Nepeta wasn’t in the mood to fuck as much as make a little love, it was their first time after all. And making love took sweet time and a gentle touch, at least that’s what all the other girls said when Nepeta asked them. “Here I go,” she said out loud, more to herself than Kanaya, and she started their first time together.

  
Sexy as they were, Kanaya’s undergarments had to go; they were blocking the way to her most precious parts that Nepeta desperately wanted to play with. Still, Kanaya had worn them especially for her, it wouldn’t be right to treat them disrespectfully. So instead of just pushing the undies aside, Nepeta gave the black and jade material a nice long lick only a cat could give soaking the already damp unmentionables and feasted on an appetizer of what was to come. From the first taste Nepeta could tell that if she could do this all day and night she might have to actually seriously consider living within Kanaya’s skirts. Maybe it would be hard for Kanaya to walk around with Nepeta camped out between her legs, but that was a problem that they would have to deal with when she wasn’t jonesing on Kanaya nook fluids. She tasted different, in a fantastic and exotic sort of way, Nepeta didn’t know what to compare Kanaya with, but she could live on her for the rest of her life and this wasn’t even from the source.

  
For a moment Nepeta wondered what it would be like if she had Terezi’s sense of taste and smell, but that only made her imagine Terezi in her position with her Kanaya and it made her angry. She had gotten over the hurt feeling she had when Karkat chose the blind legislacerator over her a long time ago, it wasn’t like with Kanaya and Vriska. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to think of the two of them together, and it certainly didn’t mean that she was willing to entertain the idea of the tealblood taking another one of her flushed figures from her. Nepeta had almost lost Kanaya before only a few weeks ago, there’s no way she would let anyone take her away from her, not through violence or seduction, not after today.

  
“Are you alright Nepeta darling,” Kanaya asked softly through baited breathes cutting through Nepeta’s anger mental picture. “Is something troubling you, or is it that I am I not up to snuff,” she asked again, though the last part came out as a worried whisper. Apparently Nepeta wasn’t as in control as she thought as not only were her nails digging into Kanaya’s thighs, but she had let out a little growl of jealousy.

  
“Of course not Kanaya, just a bit of daydreaming that took an awkward turn. Trust me, you taste delicious,” Nepeta said managing to pry herself from her loves loin’s. No more focusing on the others, she promised herself, this is for Kanaya, and with that she dove back in. Kanaya in clothes might have been what got Nepeta hot, but those panties had to go to move on to the main event. So carefully the cattroll moved Kanaya’s hands under her skirt and together the two of them took off Kanaya’s unmentionables. One foot, then the other and Kanaya’s panties were on the ground, if only for a split second before Kanaya picked them up and tossed them onto her bag. It made Nepeta’s position awkward for a moment, but she could hardly blame her, those panties did their best to do their jobs while looking good doing it, no one could ask them for more. If she had one on hand she would have poured a fayo in their honor, but alas Nepeta didn’t. She had more important, more enjoyable things to do at the moment anyway, like examining the best looking nook in the world.

  
Before everything went to shit, and even a bit after, Nepeta had always assumed like most girls that she was a bulge type of girl in the flushed sense. Not that, even back then, she thought that there was anything wrong with a nice nook or anything, but she had always thought that girls liked bulges and guys liked nooks mostly. But after she had started to develop feelings for the rainbowdrinker her internet searches seemed to stray towards nook bearing trolls as opposed to her previous bulge favorites. Yet none of the best pornstars and photoshopping could make a nook half as magnificent as Kanaya’s in Nepeta’s eyes.

  
The greenblood got close and took a whiff of her lover’s treasure and got a nose full of Kanaya’s familiar scent, and she couldn’t get enough. She started with a finger, to probe the outside lips of her lover’s nook before dipping a finger inside, making Kanaya moan. It was too much for Nepeta to endure without her own stimulation so she started to work to stem the flood in her panties and worked her own nook while teasing Kanaya’s. The sounds Kanaya made out of pleasure drove her to work harder and faster, driving a finger in and exploring the rainbowdrinker’s insides like it was an undiscovered paradise. She knew Kanaya was getting close to climaxing, but couldn’t help but prolong the wonderful moment, so she touched and teased everywhere but the little bud of nerves at the top of her matesprit’s opening, that she was saving for the main event.

  
Without warning she stopped and drew herself out from Kanaya’s skirt. Standing up, Nepeta walked away from her panting lover and walked towards their campsite. With already weak and trembling legs from pleasure, Kanaya fell to the ground on her ass without Nepeta holding her up with her face. “Where are you going,” Kanaya huffed each word out painfully. If another sounded like that they would be accused of whining, but since Kanaya didn’t whine that couldn’t be the case.

  
“Calm down, I’ll be right back,” Nepeta assured her almost official matesprit calling from over her shoulder. After a few seconds of rummaging Nepeta found what she was looking for, one of the dozen buckets she had brought in anticipation of their lesion. Holding the dirty tool made Nepeta’s cheeks flush green almost as much as going down on Kanaya had, it was her first time after all. But if she was going to give her virginity away to anyway she was glad it was Kanaya, “I just wanted to prepare for the moment. I don’t want evidence of our first time to be splashed on the ground like wild animals,” She said blushing

  
Kanaya managed to catch her breath and stand up. As she stared at her lover Kanaya promised that Nepeta was her new goddess. Standing there naked, with Kanaya’s genetic material covering her face, bucket in hand, Kanaya had never seen anything more beautiful. As if she was the legendary Disciple reborn, Kanaya was in awe of Nepeta. She was so awestruck by her lover she didn’t even realize that Nepeta was so close to her until the smaller girl reached up and smashed their lips together in a fiery kiss.

  
“Now,” Nepeta said giving her head a cute little tilt of a troll half her age and blushed lightly, “let’s get started again.” Lowering herself down to her knees again, Nepeta placed the bucket under her lover’s nook and dove back into Kanaya, her tongue moving with a furocity that dwarfed her previous attempt.

  
Kanaya didn’t take long under Nepeta’s new assault. Her body was already sensitive and craving the orgasm she had been previously denied. Nepeta wasn’t exactly skilled at the act of cunninglingus yet do to inexperience, but her passion and attentiveness made up for the skill she had yet to mastered.

  
With her eyes rolling back into her head Kanaya had to think that lover was so cruel in some ways, leaving as she almost achieved her release, but she was so wonderful in others that the rainbowdrinker cared little about the cattroll’s faults. Her climax building rapidly, like a forest caught on fire, she thought it couldn’t get any better. Then Nepeta moved her teeth found Kanaya’s clit and gave it a light bite and the rainbowdrinker saw Gog for a moment as she screamed, “NEPETA!!!” to the world. Kanaya came harder than she ever had, harder than her times with Vriska or alone. Her jade fluids gushed out of her filling the bucket beneath her and covering Nepeta’s face to Kanaya’s embarrassment. Weak in the knees she fell to her back panting, “thank you Nepeta, thank you for that. I’m sorry about…,” she was about to apologize for covering Nepeta’s face with her reproductive material, but she trailed off. Nepeta didn’t seem to mind at all being covered with Kanaya’s cum.

  
In fact, Nepeta seemed to revel in being covered with her matesprits love nectar, licking it up as if it was worth more than water in the desert. Slipping a finger inside her own nook, Nepeta pleasured herself until she was wet enough to drip green. She was far from her own orgasm, but the fact that she managed to make Kanaya cum seemed to light a fire making her feel as good as if she had her own. She was so close; she reached up to her chest and grabbed her breast without leaving her nook unattended. But she was stopped from her own self-love when Kanaya reached over and grabbed her hands stopping Nepeta’s antics.

  
“No my love,” Kanaya said shaking her head, “no hands. If you can stop licking me to get a bucket so we can do our first pailing right, than I can stop you from getting yourself off. After you gave me that delightful experience, I would be a poor matesprit if I didn’t return the favor and you were forced to be responsible for your own orgasms. They are my responsibility from now on,” Kanaya said, kissing Nepeta deeply, ignoring the face that her lover’s lips were covered with Kanaya’s own genetic material. “If we’re going to pail, then we’re going to do it right and I’m going to , which is why I brought just the thing for to make our first time special,” she said giving Nepeta a smile she had never seen before on Kanaya. “I’m going to make you feel as good as you made me, I promise,” she promised before laying Nepeta down.

  
In the future that smile would delight and frustrate Nepeta to know end, but she didn’t know that now, she only knew that it looked good on Kanaya’s face and she wanted to know where she was going with it. She shivered in anticipation, waiting for Kanaya to fulfill her promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah…. Been more than a year since I’ve updated this, meant to work on this and update long ago, but got side tracked. Lots of stuff has happened since then, it’s mostly been like just procrastination and other story ideas. I do want to thank Goldenfire and justifyingreality413 for reviewing, the latter’s review actually gave me a slight kick in the pants to start writing this again. Only a slight one since it’s taken all this time still, but I appreciate it all the same. I love every kudo, follow, and favorite that I get, but reviews are really what help get me writing, I’m sure like other writers, so thank you guys. I hope this is worth the wait, but given the amount of time that’s past it won’t. anyway, regular stuff, I don’t own homestuck and all that, now on to the story.

If unholy, undead monsters like rainbowdrinkers could go to heaven, Kanaya knew she was there. The girl she loved had just caused her to orgasm; she was in a state of pure bliss from the ecstasy of the act. It wasn’t the best orgasm she had ever had, Nepeta was for all her passion and love, an inexperienced virgin, but it had felt wonderful nonetheless. Her mind was split in two, part of her wanted to lay on the soft grassy floor of, Ours, and let her eyes roll back as she recovered from her climax that Nepeta had so graciously given her. But another part of her, one that knew the importance of reciprocation, knew she couldn’t just bask in her own afterglow when Nepeta was busy trying to get herself off, what kind of girlfriend would she be if she allowed that. Besides, good as it was she had orgasms before and could go all day and night if she had too. 

So with her head was still swimming, Kanaya pulled Nepeta’s fingers from the green blood’s own crotch, “no my love,” she said. Taking Nepeta’s hands in her own she went on to explain, as sexily as she could, about how Nepeta wasn’t going to get herself off tonight. She wondered how humans could only have one quadrant in their romantic endeavors since she could feel both deep flushed and caliginous feelings for the fingers she held in her hand. She loved them for the wonderful things they hand done to her moments ago, but she loathed them for daring to touch the parts of Nepeta that were Kanaya’s alone. Maybe it was a bit ridiculous getting upset at her matesprit’s hands because she was masturbating in front of her. But now that they were together, a more possessive and barbaric part of her brain believed that that spot belonged to Kanaya only, and even Nepeta had to ask permission to frolic there. 

Her ultra-possessive side disgusted Kanaya to some extent, but part of her agreed since she was jealous that Nepeta’s fingers got to touch her most sacred parts before she could. But instead of getting angry and giving in to hate, Kanaya decided to give into the flushed feelings, after all like every other part of Nepeta, her fingers were beautiful. She gave Nepeta’s index fingers a light lick, tasting the cattroll’s juices, before sucking on the whole mass of fingers Nepeta had inside of her. 

As a rainbowdrinker, Kanaya couldn’t say that Nepeta’s love juices tasted better than blood, they would take away her club membership if she did. Nepeta definitely tasted better than Vriska had, and at the time Kanaya had also grappled with the fact that she couldn’t claim that the cerulean blood’s love juice tasted better than blood. Kanaya couldn’t say it, but she was sure thinking of it as she sucked Nepeta’s fingers. 

“K-Kanaya,” Nepeta stuttered, watching her matesprit suck her fingers. It shouldn’t have been that erotic, but feeling Kanaya’s tongue taste every inch of her fingers did something to her. Before Nepeta could say anything else, Kanaya silenced her with a sloppy kiss that was far from the jadeblood’s usual elegant style of making out. Kanaya was still a bit high on Nepeta’s genetic material that she wanted more, even if it was her own and on Nepeta’s lips, but Nepeta’s lips was one of Kanaya’s favorite things anyway. 

Kanaya had to admit that she apparently tasted bitterer than Nepeta, more stoic, which didn’t make any sense since it was a matter of taste not personality. She tasted fine, at least good enough, but she was disappointed that she didn’t taste as good as Nepeta had. She even felt a bit guilty, since the cattroll had only gotten to taste her inferior cum while Kanaya alone would be able to feast on Nepeta’s delicious banquet. ‘I’ll be sure to share with her,’ Kanaya made a silent promise to herself while they made out. 

It was a nice sloppy make out that they weren’t used to, but Nepeta was still naked and Kanaya still owed her something. Forcing herself to calm down, Kanaya broke the kiss though Nepeta seemed to pull forward slightly trying to keep the kiss going. “Sorry love, but as nice as kissing you is, we came here for a reason and I intend to do it well,” she said stepping back to give Nepeta a good ogle. 

Nepeta was perfect in the rainbowdrinker’s eyes; some people preferred a larger chest than Nepeta’s smaller ones. Kanaya couldn’t deny the fact that they were enjoyable to look at and play with as she had when she was with Vriska sweeps ago. Nepeta certainly thought so since she loved playing with Kanaya’s own larger breasts in the past. But Kanaya loved Nepeta’s boobs; she didn’t think they were too small, which Nepeta appreciated since she was sensitive about the size of her chest. Kanaya’s love for them had made Nepeta feel less self-conscious about them though. Nepeta’s breast size aside, the cattroll was a fit specimen as least a head shorter than Kanaya, the rainbowdrinker never thought of Nepeta as short, she preferred compact to describe Nepeta since short was okay, but compact seemed to be the proper word for Nepeta’s own brand of sexy cuteness. 

Yes, the cattroll was very cute, adorable even, but Kanaya wondered why so many people thought that cute was so different from sexy. Everything about Nepeta was cute and sexy, to Kanaya there was no distinction between the two. Even standing before Kanaya bare to the world Nepeta looked shy and a bit nervous, with a glow of innocence that Kanaya found irresistible, how could anyone say cute couldn’t be sexy. 

Kanaya took the opportunity to get behind Nepeta and observe her naked backside. Kanaya loved her matesprit’s lips, she loved her matesprit’s eyes, her breasts, now that Kanaya had seen it she loved Nepeta’s nook as well, but what she adored beyond all those beautiful parts was Nepeta’s ass. She didn’t know why, ever since she had realized her preference of females Kanaya had always considered herself a breast girl. It didn’t matter the shape or size of them, Kanaya loved them all, especially Nepeta’s. While some would call them small, Kanaya thought they fit her body, and more importantly her hands, perfectly. But, staring at the cattroll’s naked back made Kanaya drool since Nepeta’s ass was a gift from the gods themselves… the ancient ones, not their friends who happen to be gods. Kanaya had never thought of herself as an ugly woman, she knew without being prideful that she was pleasing to the eye with her shapely face, graceful movements, and impressive bosom. But she couldn’t help being envious of Nepeta’s perfect behind, back on the meteor she had stared at it quite often wishing she had the cattroll’s derrière. 

That was the old days though, after they lost their chance at paradise, before they found each other. Now Kanaya didn’t have to feel jealous of Nepeta since Nepeta’s ass was Kanaya’s now. Slowly and gently Kanaya brushed her fingers up Nepeta’s naked back, enjoying the cute sounds her matesprit tried to smother as she did. “You’re beautiful,” Kanaya whispered when she reached Nepeta’s ear. She reached around to Nepeta’s front from over her shoulder to her hip with one arm holding her possessively while giving her ass a squeeze with her free hand. Nepeta moaned loudly now, giving up on suppressing her noises as Kanaya’s fingers worked their magic. 

“You’re beautiful, and you’re mine,” Kanaya said though the amount of possessiveness in her voice surprised even her. 

But even with Kanaya’s fingers inside of her Nepeta had enough sense of self to answer, “I’m yours,” she panted of her own free will. She turned her head back to meet her lover and they exchanged a kiss before she turned around once more. 

After giving her beautiful cattroll’s chest a final grope Kanaya said, “Enough foreplay,” as she rained down kisses on the back of Nepeta’s unprotected neck. Before her lover could say anything Kanaya pulled Nepeta down on top of her so that she enveloped her lap. 

“K-Kanaya,” Nepeta gasped her voice strained, unable to see her matesprit, but able to feel her all over as their naked bodies kissed skin to skin. For the first time, she realized the differences between Kanaya’s body and her own, and not just because the rainbowdrinkers magnificent bosom was pressed against her naked back. She knew she was a good head shorter than Kanaya, it was hard not to since it was such a huge difference, but even with her body more compact than Kanaya’s she somehow made the size difference not so big in her head. Maybe it was because she spent so much time with a huge troll like Equius that the size difference didn’t seem so apparent between her and the willowy rainbowdrinker, but now, sitting naked in her lap like she was barely more than a wriggler the size difference made it hard to ignore. 

“Just trust me Nepeta,” Kanaya said with one of her elegant hands hovering over Nepeta’s entrance patiently. Even if this was what they came here to do, she wanted to make sure Nepeta was ready before going in for the plunge. 

And that was that for Nepeta, hearing Kanaya’s reassuring voice, a voice so out of place for fucking, and she knew she was ready, size discrepancy be damned. After all, they weren’t here to fuck or even just fill a pail, they were here to make love, and that was what she wanted to do with the troll she loved. “I trust you Kanaya,” she said, her worry had deafened her to the hunger her body felt for the rainbowdrinker’s touch. Now that she had set it aside though her body roared like the most savage clawbeast for Kanaya’s touch. 

With Nepeta voicing her trust Kanaya’s hand dove into Nepeta’s nook with the speed and grace of a master craftsman. Playfully teasing the wet lips of her love, Kanaya savored the moment before plunging in as far as she could until she reached the thin wall of Nepeta’s innocence. She kissed her lovers neck gently to soften the pain when she penetrated her. 

Nepeta had been hurt before, quite a lot actually, but she was surprised at the pain when Kanaya took her virginity. It wasn’t the worst pain she had ever felt, not even in the top five, but it still made her cough instead of scream and tears ran down her face. It was a sharp pain though, and it ended quickly though before she started to moan feeling full of Kanaya. Kanaya, as in character didn’t miss a beat when she saw she was in pain, and Nepeta loved her for being her. Without taking her hands from Nepeta’s body, determined to keep pleasuring her lover to not make the pain the most memorable thing about that day, moved slowly to kiss away the stray tears falling down Nepeta’s face. 

“It’s okay Nepeta,” Kanaya whispered in her soothing tones between burying her face in Nepeta’s neck, “I know it hurts but I’m here for you.” 

“I know you are Kanaya,” Nepeta breathed in as the pain started to fade. “It doesn’t hurt as much anymore,” she said as the sharp pain began to dull and the pleasure rapidly returned. Feeling Kanaya so deep inside of her was something Nepeta had always expected, maybe even fantasized about, but reality put her wet dreams to shame. Kanaya worked her lover’s nook with her fingers like a professional musician, the only ‘wasted,’ movements for the benefit of the audience. 

Nepeta bit her lip to keep from exploding when Kanaya’s thumb left her insides and worked the soft nub of flesh outside of her. She tasted her own blood and winced from the pain, ‘how was Kanaya so good at this,’ she asked herself surprised she could still form words in her head. That brought her back from paradise a bit, ‘because it isn’t her first time,’ a darker voice in her head said bringing her down. And she remembered her beautiful rainbowdrinker’s relationship with Vriska that lasted for sweeps before they formed their matespritship. She knew they had done this before, hell Nepeta had caught them a few times doing back when they were together. Surprising she had never shipped the two, they hadn’t seemed right to Nepeta, she was glad she hadn’t since Kanaya was all hers now, but still she couldn’t help but feel jealous when she imagined Kanaya doing all these things to Vriska. 

Kanaya for her part could sense her partner pulling away from her, something that shocked the jadeblood. She knew that she wasn’t as aggressive as Vriska when it came to her techniques for lovemaking, but she knew enough that she knew she was good at it. Nepeta pulling away did some damage to her pride, but it hurt her heart more. She knew that what she had with Vriska was infatuation that had mix with affection and friendship to disguise itself as love. What she had for Nepeta was so much more, and she wanted Nepeta to feel as beautiful and wonderful as she did when the greenblood agreed to love her. But the rainbowdrinker chose to not wallow in her failures and instead worked harder to make Nepeta feel her love. 

Gently as to not break the skin, Kanaya ran her fangs down Nepeta’s bare neck lightly, as much as she adored kissing her neck, this felt so much more natural to her as a rainbowdrinker. Catching Nepeta shiver from her new tactic Kanaya didn’t give her a chance to recover. Using her free hand Kanaya caught Nepeta’s chin and kissed her with everything she had. “I love you Nepeta,” Kanaya said, and like that the chains that had been weighing down on both of them. Not having the strength to hold it back anymore, Nepeta let herself go and erupted onto Kanaya’s hand. 

She had given herself orgasms before, every young troll likes to take a bucket and computer into their respiteblock, lock the door, and explore his or her body. It’s natural even if no one likes to talk about it, but damn, Kanaya’s fingers were like a kagillion times better than her own. Huffing and puffing were something alien to the cattroll who spent her youth hunting animals and other strenuous activities, but now she was sucking wind, exhausted in the best way possible. “So,” Nepeta said sucking in a fresh batch of life sustaining air, “this is sex.” 

“Yes, my beloved,” Kanaya said still with Nepeta on her lap, “that was sex, or at least one act of it,” as she wrapped her arm around her lover to make Nepeta comfortable. 

“One act, huh,” Nepeta said finally catching her breath, “well I’m sure a classy dame like you knows all sorts of moves and purays on how to please a young strumpuret like me.” She was enjoying being the little spoon in the post-coital naked romantic yet non-sexual cuddles the two of them were engaged in. 

“Perhaps I do,” Kanaya muttered into the crook of Nepeta’s neck, “and perhaps if you remain the most adorably sexy creature that I fell so incredibly hard for I will show you all the terrible things I could do to you.” 

Kanaya had managed to keep her hands in very respectable areas on Nepeta’s gray skin, but Nepeta loved her sophisticated and melodic tones. She didn’t even realize a person could sound melodic outside of romcoms but somehow Kanaya managed it every time she opened her mouth. The rainbowdrinker’s voice alone was enough to make Nepeta’s face flushed olive and she started to get wet again against her will. Her body’s protested that she needed to rest more before going another round but she was already getting horny again. 

They had planned to have sex quite often on their little vacation after all. Okay technically it was supposed to a romantic outing, but to Nepeta and probably Kanaya that meant sex, lots and lots of sex. The cattroll had fantasied about spending the whole time in a fantastic sex marathon with the woman she loved in the depths of a sopor slime haze, but that was before she actually received on of Kanaya’s magical legs turning to jelly orgasms. “Are you up for another round,” Kanaya asked sweetly even though they were engaged in not so platonic naked cuddling. 

‘Freaking all life none virgin lesbian trolls and their crazy stamina,’ Nepeta not really complained in her head. She was more envious that Kanaya could move after her orgasm while Nepeta would be content to lie in a sweaty naked pile of them for the rest of the day. But she had to impress her matesprit and show her that she was more than a one and done stupid boy. “I would love to,” she said as chipper as she could but she only managed it halfheartedly, “if you would give me a few minutes until I can feel my legs again.” 

“Aw,” Kanaya teased with not quite false sympathy but definitely not really sympathetic, “is my little kitty cat tired from only my fingers?” Kanaya brought her right hand up so Nepeta could see. It was strange seeing it after it had been inside of her, after it had taken her virginity, it was just a hand, a hand of a beautiful girl, but just a hand. Yet Nepeta felt like her face was on fire when she saw it since the hand was cover in… well her. “Hmmm that’s too bad,” Kanaya said bringing her hand closer to Nepeta’s face, the cattroll could seem herself on it now and started to squirm but Kanaya held her tight with her other arm. “I came up here with my lovely matesprit to romance her, woo her I dare say, perhaps even fill a pail or a dozen,” she whispered in Nepeta’s ear sultrily. Seriously, is there such a thing as sultry or sultrily outside of dirty stories? Well apparently there was since Kanaya managed it in Nepeta’s ear. “But unfortunately my dear matesprit got a bit too eager,” Kanaya said taking a whiff of her hand covered in Nepeta’s juices close enough that Nepeta could see her doing so. 

“It’s not all my fault,” Nepeta defended herself weakly, but was too distracted by the sight beside her. “You are at least responsible for half of what happened, probably more.” 

“Maybe, but when I came I did so in a bucket like a good troll,” Kanaya said continuing her teasing, not feeling the least bit guilty. “But when you did, you came all over the grass and in my hand so far away from a bucket or pail of any kind. How very lewd,” she said mimicking Equius. 

“Kanayaaaa,” Nepeta groaned, “don’t say stuff like that, it’s a turn off,” she didn’t want to think about her lovable, but gross morail at a time like this. 

“But that’s okay,” Kanaya continued ignoring Nepeta’s complaints on the outside, on the inside she was taking note of what turned Nepeta on and off for future reference. It was important to be aware of such things in a relationship after all. “Because,” she pausing slight to bring her Nepeta drenched fingers to her lips, “I like,” she gave her fingers a little lick, “lewd,” one finger went into her mouth to suck on, “naughty,” then two, “little troll girls like you,” she finished sucking them clean she brought her fingers out of her mouth with a loud wet pop. 

Nepeta’s face burned green, she knew she shouldn’t be so horny after she just came, but Kanaya did things to her, bad things. “Maybe w-we can try again this time,” she asked nervously, she knew Kanaya wasn’t actually upset with her for cumming without a bucket, how could she when she was the cause of her pleasure. Still, it made her feel dirty just saying it out even though she hadn’t said anything that bad, how did a classy dame like Kanaya act like this so easily? 

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Kanaya whispered into Nepeta’s ear softly. Kissing her cheek, Kanaya easily lifted the smaller girl as if she was a wriggler, not that she would do the naughty things she was planning on doing to Nepeta to wrigglers of course, it was just a figure of speech. 

“K-Kanaya,” Nepeta squealed half from surprise and half from delight, she had let Kanaya know how much she enjoyed being carried when they first started their matespritship. “Put me down,” she said not at all sincere, she liked being held in Kanaya’s arms, especially when they were naked like this. 

“In a moment my sweet kitten,” Kanaya said evenly while Nepeta struggled in her arms. Nepeta might have liked being carried, but she was like a cat, constantly moving and squirming, trying to be everywhere at once. It was adorable, but it could be a bit of a struggle just to hold on to her when she played around. The nakedness didn’t help, having a wriggling naked girl in your arms was hard enough for anyone, and it was killing Kanaya not to ravish her there. Luckily Nepeta unintentionally palm punched one of Kanaya’s breasts, she didn’t let it show that it had hurt her, but it was enough to stem her arousal until they reached their makeshift camp. 

She dropped Nepeta onto the blanket, she would have gently placed her on the bed like a delicate flower, but that wasn’t Nepeta and Kanaya knew he matesprit liked to be dropped whenever she was carried, whether it be a couch or pile of clothes. Still, a naked Nepeta was a tantalizing sight for Kanaya, she had to force herself to look away so she could retrieve the bucket with her organic fluids inside of it. It was so dirty just swirling in there all alone it made Kanaya blush, it was only going to get dirtier, if more culturally acceptable once she had her way with Nepeta again. 

Nepeta was still sitting naked on the blankets where Kanaya had dropped her with an unusual amount of patience. She kept looking at Kanaya as if the rainbowdrinker was a jug of cream, which made the jadeblood’s face flush harder. She decided to change tactics, not that drooling over Nepeta’s gorgeous form as Nepeta stared back wasn’t great, it just wasn’t a winning strategy. ‘Urgh, I’ve been spending too much time with Vriska again,’ Kanaya thought. Not that she wasn’t thrilled that she was friends with the pirate troll again, but the blue blood turned everything into a competition, and passive as Kanaya was she didn’t enjoy losing over and over again so her competiveness started to grow as well. 

But that was a stupid way to look at things, there was no winners or losers when it came to a relationship, not even during sex. The only way she would ‘win,’ is that at the end of their pailing session Nepeta was a completely satisfied gooey mass beneath her to cuddle. Still… teasing was always fun, Kanaya thought as she knelt down at the edge of the blanket as she put the bucket with… her, on the ground in swiping distance. She stared at the blanket contemplatively, completely contemplatively, as in thumb in and pointer finger in an L shape with her chin in the valley between them, ignoring the fact that she was naked. “I almost wish you were a bit less irresistible my sweet Nepeta,” she said with all the snobbish bravo she could muster, “that way I could have pulled you into my lap over here while sitting on this blanket as I had intended. Still, I suppose I don’t regret what we did together even if I was blinded by a haze of lust. What was I thinking sitting on the ground of a forest clearing like that naked while keeping a beautiful kitten on my lap? I’m sure the rocks and twigs ruined my derrière. What do you think Nepeta,” she asked teasingly as she turned slightly to give Nepeta a view of her rump while allowing herself the capability of looking back and seeing Nepeta. She gave herself a few brushes of her hand to clear off any grass or rocks that weren’t actually there, “is there anything wrong with it?” 

For a moment Nepeta remained quiet as her eyes were glued to Kanaya’s behind, but then she trailed up and saw the look on Kanaya’s face and tried to pout. Whipping away a strand of drool from the corner of her mouth, “I think I know you’re teasing me, and I’m a bit upset that I’m petting it happen,” she tried to pout but being naked with Kanaya was making it hard to do so even falsely. “But you know, you shouldn’t tease cats with the things they want most,” Nepeta said trying to be foreboding, “otherwise they might pounce on it whether you want them to or not.” 

Nepeta’s silky tone sent a tingle down Kanaya’s back, but she ignored it for now, it was still Nepeta’s time. Instead of responding Kanaya instead decided to take initiative and punch first, jumping on top of Nepeta and covering her face with kisses. “Oh you naughty kitten, maybe I’ll let you pounce on me later, but it’s still my turn now,” she said breathlessly in between kisses. To prove her point, Kanaya started to probe a finger into Nepeta’s nethers again, gently at first but slowly adding another finger. 

“But I just came. It’s your-,” Nepeta started breathlessly as Kanaya’s fingers did their work. 

“Nepeta my genetic material is already in that bucket, sloshing around in there all alone,” Kanaya said huskily, she loved what she was doing to Nepeta. She was so horny that she almost took Nepeta up on her offer, but decided against it with all her will since she wanted to have a proper bucket filling. “I want to do this right with my matesprit okay. Besides, it’s sweet that you want to take turns, but let me be the selfish one and let me make you cum until you blackout,” she said with as much of her usual sophistication her lustful brain would allow her. 

Under normal circumstances Nepeta would argue against Kanaya’s so called ‘selfishness,’ since she wanted to make Kanaya feel good too. But since Kanaya was doing her best to regooify Nepeta’s brain with her sexy wiles and dexterous fingers the cattroll was having a hard time saying anything other than, “b-but,” “wait,” “there,” “there,” and, “urgh,” before relenting with a single squeaky, “…okay.” 

Smiling Kanaya removed her fingers from… well Nepeta and licked them even though the cattroll mewed in protest. “Don’t worry Nepeta,” Kanaya said gently trying to assure her lover, “I didn’t do that so I could say I won an argument. I just want to try something, you don’t have to if you don’t want to of course, it’s just that I think it would be really sexy to try. Not that you aren’t always sexy and cute, and sweet, not to mention funny with gorgeous eyes,” Kanaya said panicking a bit since she didn’t want to insult Nepeta. 

Nepeta just giggled a bit at her girlfriend, she was so amazed at how Kanaya could go from the powerful mistress of lust to this adorable self-conscious dork in the blink of an eye. Despite the stories Jade told her, she knew not even a Strider could move as fast as Kanaya’s moods. She stopped Kanaya’s rambling with a kiss on the lips, “it is okay Kanaya. I trust you,” she said as she broke the kiss. “What do you want me to do,” she asked giving a little nudge so their foreheads bumped together. 

Smiling like a dork who’s trying to be sexy, Kanaya just nudged back before giving Nepeta a kiss in thanks. “Okay,” she said trying to conceal her nerves, “and remember if any of this makes you uncomfortable you can say so and we can do something else,” she wanted to assure Nepeta who just nodded. “Alright then, I want you to crawl over there,” she said pointing to a spot a bit away from where they were on the blanket, “and get on your hands and knees.” She squeaked that last part out from embarrassment her face practically glowing jade. 

“Okay meowstress,” Nepeta said giving Kanaya a quick peck on the lips before turning around to crawl to where Kanaya wanted her to go. Luckily for Nepeta she had a lot of practice being on her knees from rping a clawbeast so often, she knew how to get places simply from crawling almost as fast as people could walk. But she decided to take her time, after all why should Kanaya have all the fun? She knew Kanaya loved her behind so she decided to give her a show, each step she would sway her hips so that Kanaya could see each cheek move. Halfway to her destination she paused to stretch her back out raising her spine high into the hair before pressing her body to the floor and raising her tushy in the air so Kanaya could see it raise up to greet her. She looked behind her to see Kanaya drooling over her and gave her behind a little wiggle before resuming her journey. 

“Sweet Disciple and Dolorosa,” Kanaya whispered as she watched Nepeta crawling naked to where she had pointed. Why did she have to tell Nepeta to crawl so far away, in actuality it was only about three paces away and had only been a minute, but to Kanaya it had felt like a thousand steps and a hundred hours of just staring at Nepeta’s luscious rump while being unable to touch it. 

Eventually Nepeta’s long pilgrimage came to an end and she reached the corner of the blanket Kanaya had told her to crawl to. Giving her ass another shake Nepeta reported to her matesprit, “okay Kanaya I’m ready, all of me is ready in fact. So come. And. Get. It,” she said with each word giving her ass a particularly powerful shake ringing it like it was a dinner bell. 

Not needing much prompting Kanaya moved to Nepeta’s behind and started her work. Gently she placed a hand on each of Nepeta’s glorious grey cheeks and massaged them. Nepeta let out a satisfied moan and Kanaya smiled, “I know I have said this to you before and I must beg your forgiveness for being crass, but I must say your derrière is a work of art. Nothing on Alternia, New Earthernia, or even Skia can compare to the magnificence that it you ass,” Kanaya said molding her treasure with great care. 

“I’d be flattered if you didn’t compurment me all the time on my butt,” Nepeta said… brazenly, but with a smile. “Not to mention my face, my eyes, my smile, and countless other features.” 

Blushing a bit, but undeterred, “it’s not my fault you’re beautiful,” Kanaya said leaning over to give Nepeta a kiss before retreating to her previous position behind Nepeta. “It’s also not my fault you possess the most glorious backside around,” she added as she planted light kisses on the grey masterpieces before her, even giving it a slight nip every now with her teeth. When Nepeta let out a yip at the nip, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sound, not to the utterer and not to Kanaya. 

Eventually Kanaya decided that as fun as it was playing with Nepeta’s glorious rear, business came first, especially if business could be just as fun. Gently the rainbowdrinker placed her tongue where the two magnificent grey cheeks that met to make up Nepeta’s amazing badonkadonk, as licking a letter. And now, as if breaking a seal she spread Nepeta’s glorious butt, the whole actions leading up to this moment weren’t really necessary, but they were enjoyable and to Kanaya that was enough since sex should be enjoyable. 

It was quite an experience to look at Nepeta’s nook like this, from behind while she was bent over on her hands and knees, it brought out something primal in the rainbowdrinker making her loins ache more. And something in Nepeta as well since Kanaya could see that the cattroll’s nook was practically crying green for someone to touch it. But lovely as Nepeta’s nook was, there was something else that caught Kanaya’s eye, the exquisite grey rosebud of Nepeta’s waste shoot or asshole if one was to be crass. She paused for a moment to observe the hole, unsure of if she wanted to bring it into their love making this time around. 

She was familiar with anal sex, she had seen porn that advertised the act and when she was still with Vriska in their pailings the pirate seemed just as fond of that hole as Kanaya’s nook. While it was not exactly unpleasant for Kanaya when they engaged in intercourse, she was not nearly as fond of it as the blue blood. It looked nice, but Kanaya wasn’t sure if they were ready to take that step yet, in her last relationship Kanaya prepared all day making sure everything was clean and such before she agreed to try that hole with Vriska, and due to her mostly pure blood diet Kanaya didn’t produce waste in the same way as the others. 

Instead she just planted a quick kiss to promise the lovingly opening that their adventure wasn’t over and a little because she was feeling silly. Doing so made Nepeta practically jump up in surprise, “Kanaya, what the hell was that?” 

“Just something we can try later if you’re interested, my dear,” Kanaya said giving Nepeta a pat on them bum, “let’s move on to the main event.” She lowered herself down and breathed in deep when she was an inch away from Nepeta’s nook. Now that she was eye level to Nepeta’s nook Kanaya noted her mouth was just as wet as Nepeta was, which was a lot seeing as the rainbowdrinker was drooling. Perhaps it was the new angle, or the fact that it was even wetter than it had been, perhaps it was because her face was close enough that she could actually taste Nepeta on her tongue from an inch away. 

She dipped one of her fingers into Nepeta and the cattroll shivered and cooed adorably. Kanaya started to make small circles with the finger inside of her lover, while moving her thumb to Nepeta’s clit which was already engorged. “Is my little kitty horny,” Kanaya asked trying to sound sexy. 

Unfortunately for her, but not really, Nepeta beat her in sexiness when she said the sexiest thing Kanaya had ever heard. “Yes Kanaya, I’m your horny little kitty and I need your touch,” Nepeta shouted not caring about how loud she was.

“Sweet Dolorosa,” Kanaya swore out loud, ‘sounding like that she could make a sister of the Virgin Mother Grub moisten,’ she thought to herself before banging her forehead against Nepeta’s wonder-rump to get the image out of her head. No more distractions and teasing, she swore to herself since her tactics were beginning to backfire. 

She moved her mouth to Nepeta’s slit while still keeping up with her stroking and prodding, moving aside the lips of Nepeta’s entrance she stuck her tongue in and for a moment she swore she would have traded anything to taste as well as Terezi. Fuck rainbowdrinker pride, Nepeta right from the source was the best tasting thing ever, even more than Feferi’s blood, and she would throw down alone against all the armies of Derse and Prospit to defend her opinion. 

“There Kanaya, right there,” Nepeta moaned like a cat in heat as Kanaya moved her tongue deeper inside of her tasting her lover as much as she could. “Make me cummm,” she screamed before collapsing onto the blanket as a leaking sweaty grey mess. “That,” Nepeta said in between pants, “was incredible. Fur reals I’m not lion. I thought that the last one was pawesome but that last one was purrfect,” she said with a sigh. 

“I find it adorable that you still do puns even like this,” Kanaya said as she fell beside Nepeta on the blanket, satisfied and licking her lips. “I also love how you taste,” she kissed Nepeta right on the lips, “also it’s sexy how your lovely behind is still up in the air,” she said giving it a grope. 

“Give me a few minutes tiger,” Nepeta whined a bit, but returned the kiss with as much passion as her exhausted body could muster, “to get my strength back and I’ll return the favor. But you’re gonna have to stop pawing at my ass or I won’t be able to feel it for the next couple of days.” 

“Alright,” Kanaya relented and took her hand off of Nepeta’s gray wonder, “I do want you to be able to feel everything I’m going to do for and too you over the next few days. But you should understand how much I am sacrificing for you by not grabbing your backside right now.” 

“I’m sure once we get back I can convince Feferi to gift you a medal for your sacrifice, but until then you’ll just have to wait a few minutes and then I’ll return the favor to reward you,” Nepeta said though her bravo was betrayed by her eyes slumping. She didn’t want to fall asleep after having sex with her matesprit, only jerks and romantic rivals in romcoms did that, and she didn’t want Kanaya thinking she was either. 

Seeing Nepeta fighting her drooping eyelids and remembering the feeling that she herself had experienced when she started her first sexual relationship, Kanaya simply giggled at Nepeta’s stubbornness. “Why don’t we take a small nap for a bit so we can both recover from our pailing session,” she suggested. She wasn’t that tired, but she could appreciate a good nap now and the, especially if Nepeta needed one. 

“No, I don’t need a nap, I just need a few minutes and I’ll be ready to rock your world,” Nepeta protested though she let out the cutest yawn Kanaya had ever seen, betraying her words. 

“We have another few days before we’re supposed to get back to town Nepeta, and the rest of our lives after that to fill pails. This is supposed to be about celebrating our love, not just having a fuck-a-thon,” Kanaya said kissing her on the forehead. “How about right now we take a nap together, cuddle a bit, and in an hour or so we can get back to making each other dirty. What do you say,” Kanaya said bringing Nepeta into an embrace. 

“Okay,” Nepeta said wiggling a bit so she could find the most comfortable place in Kanaya’s boobs for her face, “but I’m only agreeing because no one that’s ever been born or ever will be born loves naked cuddles as much as me, especially with a matesprit as beautiful as mine. Not because I’m tired,” she pouted. 

“I know,” Kanaya said giving Nepeta kiss on the forehead, “but I like naked cuddles too so why don’t we enjoy our time together.” 

“Fine,” Nepeta said closing her eyes, in her last moments of consciousness though she rubbed her hand on the blanket they were laying on and felt it for real for the first time. It was soft and silky, so nice to the touch, “Kanaya,” she asked, “did you make this blanket?” 

“Yes I did Nepeta,” the rainbowdrinker said running through her fingers through Nepeta’s hair unconsciously. She was so glad she convinced Nepeta to start using her brand of shampoo, she might have loved everything about the olive blood, but it was near impossible to go through Nepeta’s hair without tearing at the girls scalp. “Do you like it?” 

“Yeah, it’s so nice and soft, not to mention it feels good on my skin and on my knees,” Nepeta said sleepily, “I love it, and I love you too. I love you much much more though,” she said drifting off. 

“I know that Nepeta,” Kanaya said surprised her face could still blush after the things she did to Nepeta with her fingers and tongue but somehow she managed. “I love you too, have a good nap my sweet.” At that the two of them drifted off to a short trip to dream land in their lovers embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is finally done and I hope you like it, I blushed a lot writing it which only added to the amount of time it took to write. But I am happy with it I think, for the most part. I’d like to think the characters were in character and that it wasn’t too bad. I know the ending might feel a bit abrupt, but I kind of just needed it to end and wanted to end it on a sweet note since Between Jade and Green is in my opinion a sweet romantic story, so forgive the cheese if you can find it in your hearts.


End file.
